1. Field
The invention relates to thin film deposition on a substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to deposition of ruthenium or ruthenium dioxide.
2. Description of the Related Art
In manufacturing semiconductor devices, various processes have been developed to provide a high quality thin film on a substrate. Several methods have been used to form a thin film employing surface reactions on a semiconductor substrate. The methods include vacuum evaporation deposition, Molecular Beam Epitaxy (MBE), different variants of Chemical Vapor Deposition (CVD) (including low-pressure and organometallic CVD and plasma-enhanced CVD), and Atomic Layer Epitaxy (ALE). ALE has been studied extensively for semiconductor deposition and electroluminescent display applications, and has been more recently referred to as Atomic Layer Deposition (ALD) for the deposition of a variety of materials.
Deposition processes continue to be developed as new needs and applications arise. For example, ruthenium or ruthenium dioxide have been found to have many desired properties, such as low resistivity, high thermal stability, ease of etching, and correct work functions. Thus, there is an on-going need to develop processes to deposit ruthenium or ruthenium dioxide for various applications.